


Magetober

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inktober 2018, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Inktober 2018 drawings based on a prompt list of different types of magic users.





	1. Textile Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knitting witch.


	2. Seer/Oracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's having a prophetic dream.


	3. Maker of Magical Artifacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getcher enchanted swords here


	4. Illusionist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hm how did this drawing of a box get here?


	5. Animal Speaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swamp witch and familiar.


End file.
